Valentine's Day
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Boyfriend (Peter Pan) VS Best Friend (Puck). One-shot!


**Disclaiming: I do not own Sisters' Grimm. No I do not. :) Or Peter Pan I don't own that either. **

"I can show you the world… indescribable feeling" Peter sang out of tune above her.

"One, that's the wrong tale, Dork. Two, you're in two separate parts of the song" Sabrina snorted and shifted herself in his arms.

"Well… sorry" he laughed and dodged a branch.

"That's the second time you've done that now. How about you fly a little higher?"

"How about you stop complaining about my flying skills?" he smirked. Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest.

"How about _you _tell _me_ where we're going?" she sighed and tried to fix the bandana over her eyes.

"Not yet" he said, "it's a surprise _remember_?"

"I hate surprises" she murmured.

"Yeah yeah I know" Peter smiled, "and Puck, and pranks, and the color pink, and Relda's food. The list is endless"

Sabrina huffed, "the list is not endless"

"It's in my Guide to Dating Sabrina Grimm"

"Did you write that yourself?" she grumbled.

"Yeah and there is an afterword by Puck the Jealous Monkey"

"The _Jealous Monkey_?" she squealed and bit her lip to keep from cackling.

"He looks like a monkey when he's mad. Poof he is the Jealous Monkey"

"We should just stop calling him that" Sabrina giggled, "he might be listening"

"Right, because he's a stalker" they both laughed.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?" Sabrina sighed as her feet hit another small branch and snapped it off.

"I'm not really sure where we're going myself"

"You have got to be kidding" she screamed.

"Yeah" he snickered, "I am"

"Good" she exhaled, relaxing slightly.

"Where do you think I'm taking you, Brina?" he asked kissing her head.

"Probably where we first met" she said gripping onto his arms as the wind picked up. They had met on a case and not in the best way. Since Peter was their main suspect, but Sabrina wasn't living in the past.

"Bingo" he laughed, "there you can fully relax now"

"I am relaxed" she grumbled.

"Your shoulders are so tense" he laughed.

"_You _blindfolded me!" she defended.

"Hmm. That's true I did" They touched down and Sabrina's feet crinkled the dry leaves on the ground. Peter Pan's arms still linked around her waist as she tugged off the bandanna. They were surrounded by trees in a small square meadow. They sky was grey but the sun poked through the bland clouds.

They stood in front of his fort. It looked like a cardboard box but it was made out of scrape wood and nails. It was too large to be a box though. She looked back, her blue eyes sparkling. He shrugged. The house was decorated with pink streamers and plastic heart plates.

"This is interesting" she said picking off one of the plates.

"Don't mock me" he smirked, "I tried to be romantic"

"It's cute" she laughed.

"Oh, thank goodness" he sighed and leaned forward, shaking out his shoulders. He ran a hand through his shaggy red hair and offered her a hand. "Come inside with me?" he grinned.

"I would be delighted" she said sticking out her tongue but following him through the wooden door, painted with glue and leaves. She wiped her feet at on his doormat that said Keep Out and rolled her eyes at the message. She turned around then and walked out around him, smirking.

"What are you doing?" he asked, propping the door with his heel.

"Keeping out" she grinned, pointing at his mat. He sighed, reaching down and flipping it over.

"Happy?" his blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Yes" she smiled and walked in again, repeating her actions. He burrowed his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her clean scent and she tried not to blush in the dark as the door snapped closed.

"Happy Valentine's Day" he whispered and clapped his hands, the lights illuminating around them. They were dimmed around his table in the center of the hide-out. It was covered with a table cloth which was unusual for Peter to do. The place was littered with pink streamers, the same from the outside of the hut and a bright pink present sat on the table.

"That's not for me right?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course that's for you" he said rolling his eyes. She grinned and lifted up onto her the toes of her green converses, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" he brought her over to the table, pulling out one of the chairs for her. She took a seat, looking up at him for the next thing. "Well, open it" he laughed and set it in her lap. She lifted it up, slowly, shaking it next to her ear.

"This isn't breakable is it?" she asked.

"If it was it would be broken already" he smirked, "and I wouldn't have let you shake it like you just did"

"Oh yeah" she laughed. Sabrina tore apart the pink checkered paper off the box, the bow falling to the floor. Peter snatched it up and pressed it against her forehead. She went cross-eyed trying to get a good look at it.

"You look ridiculous" he said covering his mouth.

"_You _put this on me" she glared and tore it off her face. Sabrina leaned forward and tried to stick it on Peter, but he dodged. She ended up just throwing it in his direction, getting back to her unwrapping. The box was a small normal brown box, nothing special.

The present inside of it, was truly unique though. It was a sparkling silver chain with a sideways, S in rose-gold and completing the infinity symbol with another S in silver. Sabrina was speechless; she actually was in love with this simple piece of jewelry.

"Do you like it?" he asked, his eyes full of hope.

"Yes" she sighed and nodded, "yes" she looked up at him, offering him a breathless smile. "Put it on for me?" Sabrina asked, and lifted her hair over her shoulder. His smile was infectious as he ran around the table, taking the necklace from her fingers.

He clasped it and led her into his make-shift bathroom to look in the mirror. "Looks even better on" he remarked, kissing her right above the charm.

"Thank you" she said, unable to take her eyes off the necklace. Later on, he dropped her off at the end of the driveway, pulling her in for one last kiss and then was off, into the night. She bit her lip, smiling, watching him go off.

She was about to push the key into the door, when it swung open, with a breeze running though her hair. Puck stood there, wearing a not so charming glare.

"Hi there" she said and pushed past him.

"What is that on your neck?" he demanded.

"A necklace" she said, turning back to show him and raised her eyebrows.

"Did _he _give it to you?" Puck demanded, getting in her face.

"Yeah _Peter _did"

"When are you going to realize that I'm the one for you?" he asked seriously and sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"When you start brushing your teeth" Sabrina sneered.

"What is that going to solve?" he yelled.

"You wouldn't be so gross to talk to let alone kiss me" Puck almost froze up at the k-word. "You just need to grow up" she hissed.

"Says the girl dating _Peter Pan_"

"He has way more class than you ever will"

"You just said all I have to do is brush my teeth" he scoffed.

"Yeah and have a major make-over, these boy's clothes aren't cutting it" she said, cringing at the sweater shirt covering his chest.

"So you just want me to change everything?" he growled, "thanks for letting me be my own person"

"Don't let me stop you now" Sabrina snarled, "never seemed to matter what I thought" she glared

"When did this get to be about me?" he shouted, "Do you even know what time it is?" Sabrina looked at the clock and then back at Puck, indifference across her face, "like 2 in the morning" he continued "You should have been home hours ago"

"Who are you, my overprotective boyfriend?" she smirked, "oh no of course not I'm dating Peter" she stomped off towards the stairs.

"I'm worse. I'm your over protective best friend" Sabrina was already out of sight though. Puck blew out on his hand, bringing it up to his nose. Daphne walked by.

"Oh hey, is Sabrina home yet?" she asked, her pig-tails swinging around her face.

"What was your first clue?" he groaned.

"The yelling" she said as if it were obvious.

"She's upstairs" he grumbled as Daphne moved in the direction of her sister's room, Puck called out to her, stopping the brown-haired girl in her tracks, "where's the toothpaste in this house?"

The young girl smirked, "in the bathroom"

**Review please! Special thanks to Cinder Lunar for being a great Beta Reader to a fellow Beta Reader. Best teamwork ever! Hope you adopt this story and add to it! :)**

**Erin**


End file.
